A Brush With Death
by graceasaur
Summary: Lucy's had enough of it all. Her guildmates talking about her behind her back. Her father trying to take her back. Her being so weak. She's about to jump, and end it all- or will she? Will someone save her and give her a reason to live? [LaLu. Oneshot]


**I felt like I needed some LaLu, so I made some LaLu. A little sad oneshot, about how Lucy hears the guildmates talk smack about her when she was invisible. But instead of starting brawls, she just runs and hides and acts like nothing happened. But the pain was still there.**

* * *

_'Lucy's so annoying, it seems like all she does is complain about rent!"_

_'Who'd go out with her? They'd have to be a savage!'_

_'She should be more like Mira- not Satan Soul Mira though. Or Levy.'_

_'I can't believe that SHE'S the Heartfilia heiress! Or should_ _I say WAS.'_

Those whispers, about her became a daily thing, as soon as her so called friends thought she left the guild, they started. No one had a clue on how much it hurt her to hear those things, how much it hurt to be called "Weird" by one of her best friends or "Fat/Heavy" by another.

She stood there, on the ledge, about to jump. She had enough.

Enough of being told what to do.

Enough of being told what to wear.

Enough of her father.

Enough of being told she was weak.

"Be more like Mira? Or Levy? I don't want to be a copy of someone... That's not me." No. She doesn't want to act like she did in the mansion called hell. She didn't want to be demure, soft spoken, or lying all the time. She's fine with being rowdy, loud and being free to speak her mind. _That_ was who she was. Closing her eyes, she takes a breath and said "Goodbye."

"If you do it I do it." she whirled around to see the one person she'd miss if she jumped- with a gun to his head. She was shocked.

"W-wh-why would you even think of doing that? Are you insane!" she shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

"I could ask you the same thing. This is what it'd feel like for me if you jump." She sank to the ground, wailing. No one was supposed to miss her, she was supposed to disappear with no problems. Yet here he was, stopping her. He ran over and cradled her in his arms.

"Why? Why would you even THINK about doing that?" he was crying too, she noticed.

"I'm weak, I've been told what to do my whole life what to do! I have no purpo-"

"You're not weak! You're the most independent person I've ever met! You have a purpose to live!" she looked at him, in his stormy blue eyes. There was nothing but pain.

"How did you find me? How did you know I was going to do it?" she choked out.

"It was in your goodbye letter. I knew you were going to because I learnt the difference between you real smile, and your fake smile. Ever since Tenrou, and the GMG, it's only been the fake one." She clung onto him, as if her life depended on it. Which it probably did.

She noticed the large crowd of her guildmates behind Laxus, the Raijinshu and Team Natsu at the very front. All of them looked distant, depressed- empty. _'They probably feel disgusted with themselves, saying those things about me.' _Mira and Levy were crying their eyes out. How did she hear them? Did she hide just to see what they said after she "left" the guildhall? Who knew she already felt so lonely, and empty, hiding behind that dazzling smile she gave them each day, that she felt the need to just... Disappear. It was pouring and thundering, showing that even Juvia regretted badmouthing her "love-rival".

The group that saw the whole thing, happen before their eyes, just stood there. Lucy almost killed herself. Some needed some extra time to process it, while others were already emotional wrecks. What had they done? Lucy was a light for everyone, making their lives just that little bit more happy. She saw the good in everyone- everyone except herself that is.

He looked into her eyes, and kissed her. It was desperate, as if he was afraid he'd never see her again. He pulled away, and whispered in her ear,

"Please live. If not for you, then for me. I love you Lucy."

"I-I love you t-too..." She sobbed even more.

"Never scare me like that again."

* * *

**Ahh so sad (TT_TT) I don't know why I torture myself by writing these, but my beta readers (Mah IRL friends) always say they're awesome and that the feels were too much, so yeah. I hope you liked it! Have a virtual tissue!**

**Seeya guys next time~**


End file.
